Digimon: Tale Of Warriors
by masked identity
Summary: The legendary warriors return to save the digital world again but this time they will have the help of 4 others.Wielding the last 4 spirits the gang must combine their strengths to fight against this villain from their past.
1. prologue

Hey there everyone this is Masked Identity back with another story. I just started writing my other story Digimon Alpha Strikers but I thought I would at least post the prologue for my next story in progress. This story won't be updated that often since my main focus is Alpha Strikers and I only have 2 chapters of this story written out and I'm currently trying to work out some plot problems. Anyway this is the prologue hope you enjoy.

**Summery: **the legendary warriors return to save the digital world again but this time they will have the help of 4 others. Wielding the last four spirits the gang must combine their strengths to fight against this villain from their past.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Digimon: Tale Of Warriors**

**Prologue**

The digital world is a place were all the digimon live in peace with one another without a worry. When evil appeared in the world the guardians would rise and keep the peace. Now another evil is rising and once again the digital world must call out to its guardians for protection.

**Somewhere in the Digital World**

A figure stands in front of a crystal ball as he peers into it staring at the picture it was showing him.

The figure suddenly slams his fist against the nearest wall as he thinks. _'Those blasted Warriors wrecked my plans I worked so hard on to prepare, but I refuse to give up so easily.'_ He moves away from the wall and moves under a hole in the roof of the abandoned castle. The three moons eliminate the small portion of the room and as it shines down on the figure it shows a pair of wings on his back.

_'I need to collect data in order to gain the strength I need to rule the digital world' _he thought as he looks over his shoulder at the orb one last time and giving the picture inside it an evil glare. _'This time I will not let them get in my way' _was his final thoughts before he spread his wings and fly's off into the sky.

The orb begins to fade away but before it completely disappears a picture of 5 humans could be seen. It was a picture of Takuya, Koji, J.P, Zoe, and Tommy from when they were in the digital world.

* * *

That's it for the prologue. Chapter 1 is also really short but chapter 2and maybe all the chapters after are really long. When I finish reading over what I got I will start to type so you might get chapter 1 sometime today. Well I hope you will like this new story and let me know what you think in reviews.


	2. Return to the Digital world

The first chapter of a long running series i want to work on. This is just a short chapter so you will have to wait for chapter 2 before you get any info on the four oc characters I have for my story. I also still need to come up with designs for some of the spirits also.

Kaito Lune thanks for the review. My first review and thanks for the spelling error. English was my worst subject in high school so my writing might not be that great, but that is one of the reasons I write these stories. Strange how all my teachers say I have lots of good ideas but I always have trouble putting it on paper.

"speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_location _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return to the Digital World**

It has been one year since Takuya and the other warriors been to the digital world. After their adventures the group continued on with there normal lives waiting for the time when they can return to the Digital world. That time was now.

_Real World_

"Takuya hurry up I want to have some cake" Shinya yells up the stairs to his older brother.

"I'm coming" Takuya calls down the stairs. He comes down to where his family was waiting to watch Shinya blow out the candles on his birthday cake.

An entire year has passed by but Takuya has hardly changed. He was wearing the same clothes he had on last time he went to the Digital world. The only difference was that he was a bit taller and he doesn't have a cap on revealing his messy hair with square goggles.

The evening went well as Takuya was having fun with his family, but as he went into his bedroom his phone began to vibrate. Takuya takes his phone out to see who has text messaged him and was shocked.

The text message was from Ophanimon and it says "The Digital world needs you."

Takuyas' shock suddenly disappears and is replaced by excitement as he quickly rushes out of his house and heads toward the station. He follows the same path he did the first time he travelled to the Digital world. He soon finds himself in the elevator that would lead him to the Trailmon.

The elevator door opens and Takuya steps out and looks around. The area looks the same as it did when he first arrived here and has no signs of the battle against Lucemon. Their were two trains in the station so Takuya gets on the nearest one where he sees his friends.

"Hey guys its been awhile" Takuya says. After there adventure everyone became close friends but some of them lived far apart making it hard to see each other.

"Hey Takuya" Koji says as he gives Takuya a high five. Just like Takuya, Kojis' apearance has not changed much except for being taller. When Takuya and Koji returned home after there adventure they learned that they only lived a few blocks away. Being so close to one another both of them hanged out a lot and became best friends.

Sitting by Koji is his twin brother Kouichi who seems to be lost in his thoughts. Last time he was here he did not have a real body and he was turned into Duskmon. This was going to be his first real time in the Digital world and Takuya could tell he was nervous.

The next person Takuya notices is Zoe, the only girl on the team. Just like the others Zoe hasn't changed much except that she does not wear her purple hat anymore. Instead she wears a purple butterfly pin in her hair that holds her bang out of her eyes.

The two who actually changed the most was Tommy and J.P. Over a year Tommy had a growth spurt and now he was almost as tall as Takuya. Tommy now wears a white t-shirt, green baggy pants with white and green sneakers and green fingerless gloves on both hands. He also got rid of his orange hat and now wears a smaller green cap.

J.P is no longer chubby since he began to work out and now he is all muscle. He now wears blue Jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. J.P is now part of the football team at his school and is considered their best player.

"I can't believe we are finally returning to the Digital world" J.P says.

"Ya I can't wait to see Bokomon and Neemon again" Tommy replies.

"All aboard, we are now departing" the Trailmon yells.

At that moment everyone remembers there first ride on the Trailmon and hurry to grab onto something secure. After a lot of sharp turns, ups and downs and lop-t-lops the warriors arrive at the fire terminal. Takuya and the gang leave the Trailmon and it then leaves to go off somewhere else.

As they look around there D-tectors begin to beep and Ophanimons symbol appears on the screen. "Warriors the Digital world is in danger again by a unknown evil. I need to meet you in person at my castle" she says. "And one more thing you should know, their are more people here in the Digital world but you should not worry about them you will meet them at the castle. Finally I will return your spirits to you." Ophanimons symbol disappears and their elemental symbols appear indicating the return of their spirits.

"I wounder who the other people are" Kouichi asks.

"I don't know but I suppose we will find out when we get to the castle" Takuya says as he starts walking away with the others following him.

* * *

In another part of the Digital world a train came to a halt and four people walk out.

"Wow, this place is so cool" says an energetic looking young boy.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here" says a older female that seems to be irritated.

A calm looking female walks forward and looks at her surroundings in amazement at the beautiful natural site. She inhales the fresh air "This place is beautiful."

The last person steps forward to reveal a fashionable female that looks like she was very upset about something. As she is walking something bumps into her leg causing her to look down and see a pink ball with a face and long ears.

"Hey watch where your going" the pink head says.

"Aaaah" she screams as she runs up to the calm female and hides behind her. "What is that thing" she says as she points her finger over the other girls shoulder.

The pink head turns toward the girl and glares at her "hey for your big fat information I am a digimon and the names Koromon, don't forget it." The koromon turns around and bounces into the nearest bush.

"um... could you let go of me" the calm girl asks.

The scared girl looks at her hands and realizes that she was clutching the others arm. "Sorry" she says as she lets go. "That thing was scary."

"I didn't think it was scary it was kinda cute" the calm girl says.

"That creature was cool looking" the boy says. "I wonder where it is going" the boy starts to head towards where the Koromon went.

The irritated girl grabs the neck of his shirt before he gets to far "you are not going anywhere. We are leaving" she says as she turns toward the train to see it was gone. "That is just great now how do we get home."

"Okay things cannot get any weirder" the scared girl says.

At that moment a glow came from their pockets and when they reaches for it they find a device. The screen show a symbol and a voice can be heard.

"Are you ready to accept your destiny"

TBC

* * *

Chapter 1 finished. In the next chapter you will learn about the four newcomers and the first spirit will be found. You can expect some action in the next chapter but it will be awhile before I can get it posted. I'm working on my other story right now and I also got a summer job so updates will be slow. Until then please review.


	3. The fists of steel

Next chap is up. This took some time to type between work and personal matters but it's finished. Hope you like this chapter its my first fight scene and I think it came out pretty good. Let me know what you think, so please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon

* * *

**Chapter 2: The fists of steel, Haisumon blazing soul**

"Are you ready to accept your destiny" a strange voice says to the group. "I can't explain to you what is happening at the moment. Head straight through the woods and you will reach a town where you will find someone who can help you." Just as fast as the voice appears it disappears before anyone can say anything.

"Now what?" the scared fashionable girl asks.

"I guess we should do what the voice said and find the people who can help us" the calm one says.

"Well this is just great, who knows when we will get home" the irritated girl says.

"This is great, it feels like we are on a real adventure" the boy says excitingly.

"Well if we are travelling together we should at least know each others names" the calm girl says. "My name is Julie Shino, pleasure to meet you."

The calm girl known as Julie is wearing a light green sleeveless shirt with light brown jeans. She has short brown hair and ocean blue eyes with brown rimmed glasses. The only footwear she has is brown sandals.

"Hey everyone, my name is Reggie Katashi but you can just call me Rex" the energetic boy says.

Rex has on a brown t-shirt with the kanji for crimson on the back written in crimson red. He has brown pants that go to just below his knees, brown wristbands and brown and white running shoes. He has messy brown hair with tints of red and his eyes are a emerald green.

"This here is my older sister Kimberly Katashi but everyone calls her Kit. Trust me once you get to know her she isn't as scary" Rex says receiving a glare from Kit.

Kit is wearing white khaki jeans to just below the knees. A white t-shirt with a yellow short sleeve hoodie. She has long red hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind yellow sunglasses. A yellow bandana was tied to her arm and a dog chain necklace was dangling around her neck.

"My name is Rin Hiteru" the last girl steps forward.

Rin Hiteru is wearing a ocean blue tank top, a matching ocean blue wavy skirt that went to just above the knees and blue heeled boots. She also has a pearl necklace with a matching pearl bracelet. Rins eye colour is amber and she has long, wavy, dark chocolate coloured hair.

"Well then, know that introductions are done, last one through the woods is a rotten egg" Rex says as he dashes away into the woods.

"Wait Rex it could be dangerous" Kit yells before taking off into the woods leaving Julie and Rin behind.

"I guess we should follow them" Julie says turning to Rin.

"Are you sure that's a great idea? The train might come back" she replies.

"I know, but we can't leave them behind and it could be dangerous so we should stick together" Julie says. " We should try to catch up to them."

"Wai-" Rin didn't get to finish as Julie grabs her hand and starts to run into the woods, dragging her behind her.

Julie and Rin continue through the woods until they come to a clearing with a cliff edge that overlooks the land below. Near the edge stands Kit and Rex as they stare at something in the land below. They both wonder what they are staring at as they heads toward the edge. When they get their they could only stare in amazement at what they were seeing.

On the land below them is what looks like a town, but it was not a normal town. It looks as if all the buildings and roads are made from steel and there was train tracks leading to around the centre of the town. The most noticeable thing was that there is a giant crevice going through part of the town.

"Wow" Rex says. "I never seen a town like that before."

"How are we suppose to find one person in the town if we don't even know what he or she looks like?" Rin asks.

"I don't know but we won't get no where if we stay here" Julie replies receiving a nod from Kit.

Kit takes the lead and starts to head down a path that leads to the town, the others fallow close behind. As they near the town they could see that the roads were filled with strange looking creatures. The creatures all turn to stare at them as they enter the town.

"Um... why are they staring at us?" Rin asks as she becomes uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Well if you haven't noticed we are a bit out of place" Kit states the obvious.

"How do we tell which one will help us" Julie stares at all the different creatures in surprise.

"Maybe we should just ask someone" Rex says not to fazed about what is happening.

Rex starts to head towards a group of creatures, before he gets to far there is a huge explosion from down the road. In a minute all the creatures were gone, either taking to the sky or disappearing into the buildings.

The gang is left alone in the middle of the road as they stare at a pillar of smoke from down the road.

"What was that?" Rex asks.

"I don't know but we should get out of here" Kit replies.

As she starts to turn around to leave she notices something sparkle in the smoke.

Kits eyes open wide at what she saw. "Everyone look out" she yells as a blast of energy heads straight for them.

The gang didn't have much time to react as Kit tackles her brother into an alley trying to shield him from debris. Julie yanks Rin into another alley on the opposite side of the road. They were separated from each other as a towering inferno splits the road in half where they were standing moments ago.

"Kit, Rex can you hear me" Julie tries to yell over the hissing of the flames.

Their was no response.

"We need to get away from here, it's too dangerous" Rin says to Julie. "I'm sure they are all right, we can meet up with them somewhere safe."

Julie nods and both of them run down the alley in hopes of meeting up with the others.

* * *

Kit had launched herself and her brother into a near by alley and had shielded him from any harm.

"Are you all right?" she asks as she stands up looking over him to make sure he is not hurt.

"Ya, I'm fine. What just happened" he asks as he stands up.

They both look over to the road to see it on fire.

"I don't know what happened but it's dangerous here, we should get out of here" Kit says as she walks away with Rex following close behind.

"We should try to find the others" Rex suggests as the both of them walk down the road.

They were walking for a few minutes before they came to a dead end. In front of them is the giant crevice they saw from the hillside that went through the town.

"We need to head in a different direction" Kit says as she stares down the embankment.

"Ya" Rex agrees as he turns around to see the road they had just come from has a dust cloud on it.

From the dust cloud two little creatures start to run towards them. One is white with a pink band around his waist and a green book in his hands. The other one is a little taller and is yellow with red pants. The yellow creature runs up and hides behind Rex and the other one jumps up into Kits arms.

"Finally we found you, you have to help us" the creature in Kits arm says.

"Who the hell are you and Why should we help you?" Kit asks as she tries to pry the creature off of her but it is hanging tightly to her hoodie.

"I am Bokomon, the keeper of the book" he holds up the green book. "That is Neemon, but that is not important right now. You have to protect us."

"Protect you from what?" Rex asks.

At that moment 3 big creatures gallop out of the smoke and stops before them.

"Oh no, it's Sagittarimon and his two Centarumon followers" Bokomon yells, clinging to Kit even more to her dislike.

"Hahaha finally caught you" Sagittarimon laughs. "Now hand over your obsessions."

Kit and Rex look at each other in confusion.

Neemon pokes his head out from behind Rex "Don't you mean possessions."

This seems to agitate him very much as he takes an arrow and places it on the bow he has.

"I know what I meant" he yells before turning to the two Centarumon and gives them a nod.

The two Centarumon sticks out their hands and a cannon appears, the cannons start to build up energy.

"This is your last chance, hand over the book" Sagittarimon says as a grin forms on his face.

"Never" yells Bokomon "These two here are legendary warriors. So you should reconsider what you are doing."

Kit and Rex were very confused at what is happening and by the fact that Bokomon had called them legendary warriors. Sagittarimon on the other hand found this very funny.

"Hahahahaha, do you think I am stupid, I met the legendary warriors before and I remember that these two are not any of them" he says.

"Ya Bokomon, they don't look like Takuya or the others" Neemon says looking confused.

"Ugh" Bokomon grunts. "I have explained a million times to you about them and I am not repeating myself anymore to you" he yells at Neemon.

"Enough of this" Sagittarimon gets angry. "I will just have to take the book by force, **Judgement Arrow**"

"**Solar Ray**" the two Centarumon fire their attacks.

Sagittarimon releases the arrow from his bow and it rips through the air and turns into a energy blast as it mixes with the soar ray attacks. They didn't have much time to react as they jump back and the energy blast hits where they were standing only moments ago. It tore through the ground and the force of the blast sends the group over the edge of the crevice and tumbling down its side.

Kit lands on her side hard causing her to lose her breath and becomes stunned from the impact. She covers her head as she feels debris from the blast rain down on her. When it is over she has regained her senses and slowly raises herself to her knees and looks around. In front of her is Bokomon who is standing up, a bit dazed but managed to keep the book in his hands. To her left is Neemon who has his head stuck in a pile of dirt. Kit completely forgot about the others when she sees her brother lying face down on the ground not moving.

Kits eyes open wide as panic starts to rise up in her, causing her to swiftly jump to her feet but regretting the sudden movement. She falls back to her knees clutching her side in pain.

Seeing her collapse, Bokomon swiftly runs to her side. "Are you alright?" he asks sounding very worried.

Kit did not reply, instead she stands back up taking it more slowly and makes her way over to Rex. Kneeling down next to him, she slowly turns him over and examines him. Noticing that he wasn't severely hurt, Kit releases a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. Her brother only has a few minor cuts and bruises but it seems he was knocked unconscious.

"Stop squirmingg you nitwit" Bokomon says as he tries to pull Neemons head out of the pile.

He finally succeeds and Neemon didn't even seem fazed by what just happened. Kit looks around at the walls of the dirt surrounding them and is trying to find a way to get out of the crevice but what she was seeing she didn't like. Not only is their no path to get out but Sagittarimon and his two followers were galloping down the side of the cliff, in a split second they are right in front of them.

Their is a smirk on Sagittarimons face as he takes a arrow and prepares to fire. Bokomon and Neemon had run towards Kit and were now hiding behind her. If their is one thing Kit didn't like it is big people picking on the little ones. She also didn't like unfair fights and she has this strong will to protect the ones close to her.

Kit fought through her pain as she stands up and stands protectivelyin front of her brother, Bokomon and Neemon. She didn't know what she could do against the 3 creatures but she wants to protect everyone. At that moment Sagittarimon releases his arrow and a loud beeping noise comes from Kits pocket.

A blinding light soars through the air and comes down in front of Kit and destroys the attack. A small statue floats in front of her. Kit could barely hear Bokomon yell at her to take the statue before she seems to fall into a trance. Pulling out a white D-tector with yellow outlines, she points it at the statue as it is pulled inside and she swipes her device over a ring that forms around her hand.

"**Execute spirit evolution**" Kit is surrounded by a ball of data as she feels this immense energy flow through her body tearing her clothes off and replacing it with armour.

As the data disappears, on instinct, she calls out "Haisumon."

Haisumon is a warrior clad in white and gold armour. She has white breast platted armour on her chest with gold outlines. The leg and upper arm armour are the same as the chest design with it being white with gold outlines. The forearm armour are gold and so shiny you could see your reflection in them and on her back is a white metal pack. Haisumons has long white hair and a gold, glass visor covers her eyes. Lastly Haisumon bears the symbol of steel on a gold belt that goes around her waist.

Kit didn't know what happened but it feels like she has been doing this her entire life. Already through her glass visor it is analyzing the three opponents giving her information on their strengths and weaknesses.

"I don't believe it, she digivolved" Sagittarimon says in shock.

"You three have been terrorizing the citizens of this town. That is an unforgivable crime you will have to pay" Haisumon says. "Give up now or I will have to deal with you the hard way."

"Never" Sagittarimon yells as he charges forward and the two Centarumon charge up a solar ray attack.

Sagittarimon pulls back his fist ready to deliver a punch but Haisumon didn't even move to defend herself. Just as he is about to hit her, Kit disappears in a flash and reappears behind him. This causes Sagittarimon to trip up in his feet and fall over.

Haisumon then charges forward and draws back her fist that becomes surrounded in a golden light.

"**Dynamic Punch**" she calls out her attack as she trusts her fist forward and hitting a Centarumon in the chest. The attack sends the Centarumon flying backwards and collapsing on the ground.

Kit knew that Centarumon's attack take awhile to charge but they are extremely powerful. She needed to take care of them before they could cause any harm.

"**Solar Ray**" the other Centarumon says releasing the attack as it bares down on Haisumon , but she is too fast for the attack.

Haisumon does a flip over the blast and lands right in front of the Centarumon.

"**Flash Kick**" just like her first attack her leg is surrounded in a golden light as she strikes Centarumon. Centarumon hits the crevice side and collapses under a pile of dirt that falls on him.

"Now to deal with the big one" Haisumon says.

Before she turns around she gets a weird feeling, I t wasn't really a feeling, more like she is seeing something that is about to happen. She sees Sagittarimon coming at her from above with an arrow ready to fire.

Haisumon swiftly turns around to see the Sagittarimon has jumped into the air and is about to fall on top of her. She jumps out of the way of the initial attack but loses her balance and is unable to defend against his judgement arrow. The arrow strikes her in the right shoulder and the force causes her to fall on her back hard. Luckily the arrow didn't penetrate her armour so she is only dazed, not hurt. Sagittarimon takes this opportunity to attack as he brings his two front feet down on top of her, Haisumon is able to get up and dodge the blow.

"I am getting tired of this" he says getting agitated and angry. "Forget about the stupid book, I am going to obliterate everything in my way. **Meteor Gallop**."

He charges forward, being engulfed in energy and appears like a giant meteor heading towards her. Kits fist instinct is to dodge but then she notices the position she is in. Just a few feet behind her is her unconsciousss brother and Bokomon and Neemocoweringng in fear. Her only choice is to stand her ground and then she comes up with a plan that would hopefully work.

"**Data Blast**" she yells as she forms a ball of energy in her hand and fires it off.

Instead of aiming at Sagittarimon, she hits the ground right before him making a small hole. Then she turns around and runs to her brother and kneels down, producing a small shield of green data on her arm to protect them.

At that moment Sagittarimon passes over the hole, he trips over his feet. He hits the ground and the energy ball around him explodes and the shield protects them from the blast. Sagittarimon now lays badly beaten in a crater.

"Ugh" Rex stirs causing Kit to turn around and inspect him. "What is happening."

Rex looks around and the first thing he notices is a female clad in white and gold armour.

"Are you alright?" the voice instantly tells Rex that the warrior is his overprotective sister.

"Kit is that you? What is going on?" he says as he gets up on his knees.

"She is the new legendary warrior of steel" Bokomon says as he is writing down something in his book.

Haisumon glares at Bokomon "I want to have a serious talk with the both of you after we get out of here."

"I'm scared Bokomon" Neemon says clutching his arm as Bokomon seems to shiver at the thought of the conversation.

"Now lets get out of here" Haisumon stands up and turns around only to be blasted by a solar ray attack that launches her backwards.

"Kit" Rex yells as he stands up but finds that he is to weak and falls back to his knees.

Kit didn't notice that the Centarumon got back up and had attacked while she was distracted. Now all three were back up but they were weak and tired.

"It is time to finish this battle" Haisumon says as she stands up and charges forward.

Sagittarimon and his followers takes a defensive stance but instead of attacking she grabs Rex, Bokomon and Neemon. Holding them in her arms, her back starts to glow as the pack generates 4 transparent energy wings which she uses to fly out of the crevice. She lets the others out of her arms before flying back down and hovering in the air with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"This is the final strike, it all ends now" Kit yells as her entire body is engulfed in a golden light.

"**Aerial Wing**" Haisumon sweeps down and charges the enemy with the energy forming around her, making her look like a bird.

Sagittarimon and the two Centarumon try to avoid it but they were trapped in the enclosed space and takes the full force of the attack.

Kit skids to a stop and turns around to see three fractal codes. She materializes her D-tector and swipes it across the rings. "Fractal code digitize" she calls out as the rings were absorbed and three eggs float off into the sky.

Kit flies back up to where Rex is and devolves. She cringes a bit since their is still a dull pain in her side, but it is not as bad as what it is before. She also has a pain in her chest where she was hit with the solar ray attack.

"Are you okay?" Rex asks standing up on shaking legs.

"Ya, just a few bruises and I am a bit tired" she says reassuring him before turning to Bokomon and Neemon. "I want an explanation on what is going on here."

"I will explain everything later but first we need to find the other two warriors" Bokomon replies.

"You find them" Kit says "Both me and Rex need to rest, it has been a long and tiring day." The expression on her face tells all as Kit looks exhausted and on the verge of collapsing.

Bokomon nods his head in agreement "I know a inn where you can stay."

Bokomon leads the way through the streets with Neemon by his side and Kit caring Rex on her back. Rex is still weak and stunned from what happened so he could barely walk even though he said he was fine.

They finally reaches the inn and is given a room where they lie down and rests. Bokomon and Neemon then heads out to look for Julie and Rin. The only thing they have to do is keep the book with them so they could protect it if anything happens.

* * *

Julie and Rin has been walking for what felt like hours, but has only been about half an hour.

"It has been awhile since we heard the last explosion" Julie says looking back at where the noises were coming from.

After they started to look for Kit and Rex they heard explosions and saw smoke rising from a part of town. They both decided to head in the opposite direction, now they finds themselves at a huge building with a garden in its back.

"Can we rest here, I'm exhausted" Rin whines with a tired look on her face.

"Okay but only for a few minutes, we need to find the others" Julie replies.

They both walk into the building and finds two long benches to sit on. Julie sits on one while Rin lies down on the other bench and stares up at the roof of the building.

"How long do you think we have been here for?" Rin asks as her eyes start to get heavy.

It is hard to tell but it couldn't have been to long, the sun is still up" Julie replies.

"Do you think your parents noticed that you are gone and worrying about you?" Rin says as she closes her eyes for a bit.

"Maybe, my parents are both doctors and they spend a lot of time at work. When they aren't at work they are a bit protective over me" Julie replies as she decides to lie down also. "What about your parents?"

Julie waits for a reply but didn't get one. She looks over and sees that Rin has fallen asleep. Julie knew they couldn't rest for to long and that they needed to find Kit and Rex, but she didn't realize how tired she is and falls asleep.

When Julie wakes up the sun is starting to set over the horizon.

"Rin wake up" Julie gets up and start shake Rin awake.

"Huh, What happened?" She asks still half asleep.

"We both fell asleep. Who knows how long we have been asleep before" Julie says as worry spreads over her face.

"You do not need to worry you have not been asleep for to long" a angelic voice says.

Rin jumps up to her feet and stands next to Julie as they stare at the figure in the doorway. In Julies eyes it only takes one word to describe the figure in front of them '_angel_.'

"I am Angemon, their is no need to be alarmed" he says as he walks towards them and gives them a basket full of fruits. "I thought you would be hungry when you woke up."

Julie and Rin kindly accept the food and starts to eat.

"I don't suppose you know why we are here?" Rin asks Angemon.

"Actually I do" he says.

"Really" both girls reply in shock and excitement.

"Can you tell us" Julie asks finally happy at the idea of some answers as to what is happening.

Angemon nods "I will start from the very beginning when our world was first created, the Digital world."

* * *

The sun is starting to set when Kit wakes up, still exhausted but unable to get back to sleep. She slowly gets up noticing that much of the pain in her chest has died down. Inspecting her side she notices a cream like substance that seems to be healing her injuries.

Kit then notices Bokomons book lying on a desk. She takes the book and opens it up to see it is written in a different language she didn't understand but she did notice pictures of warriors. Flipping through all the pictures she stops at a page that was just recently added. It has a picture of her as Haisumon in it and more strange writing that she could not understand.

Frustrated at not knowing what is going on she throws the book on the table but the noise wakes up Rex.

"What time is it?" Rex asks rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know" Kit replies and takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

Rex sits up on his bed as someone knocks on the door. Rex and Kit look at the door to see what looks like a walking sunflower.

"Hi I'm Sunflowmon. I will tend to anything you need" she says.

"Were you the one that applied the ointment to our injuries" Kit asks.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind I did not want anything to happen to the legendary warriors" Sunflowmon replies.

"Can you tell us a bit about this place and the legendary warriors?" Rex asks.

"Sure I will tell you all about the digital world and us digimon. Including the protectors of our world, the legendary warriors" Sunflowmon says.

* * *

End of chapter 2. Just a few notes here about Haisumon. Haisu means high-speed steel in Japanese so I decided to use that as the name. High-speed steel is technically steel that don't melt at high temperatures. I couldn't really think of anything else and the first name I had didn't fit at all. Also Ancient Wisemon is known for being able to see into the future, so that is the weird feeling Kit gets. This ability of seeing into the future is really random and is something that will become better controlled as she evolves higher. I will add all this info to my profile sometime when I get a chance. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story so far, next chapter is about Takuya and the gang. Until then leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
